


so baby pull me closer

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Lots of Dry Humping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever reveals a secret desire, and Hunter just can't let that go...





	so baby pull me closer

Lance likes it when the team plays _Never Have I Ever_.

It’s the perfect game, as far as he’s concerned; they all get to drink and he gets to learn more about his teammates. It’s especially interesting now, because they’ve played enough to get past basic stuff like who smoked pot and when everyone’s first time was.

In fact, the game’s been turning more and more to sex, because they’re all adults and there’s about a hundred thousand different sexual acts to claim to have never done.

“Never have I ever orgasmed without clitoral stimulation,” Daisy shares. She's had three shots and her inhibitions are lowered. And so is Jemma’s as she nods in agreement.

Hunter frowns, he isn’t sure if he should drink or not. He doesn’t have a clitoris so he _always_ cums without clitoral stimulation. Mack takes a shot, though, so Hunter follows. Fitz joins them. Bobbi doesn't and Jemma and Daisy look at her like she’s some sort of goddess. Hunter doesn’t begrudge them the sentiment, cause Bobbi is pretty fucking awesome.

“How?” Jemma breathes, voice reverent.

Bobbi shrugs nonchalantly, adjusting her position in Hunter’s lap ever so slightly. “Practice. And for me, a talented partner.” She grins at him and he smiles right back.

That’s how you know Bobbi’s tipsy: she starts complimenting people, even him.

“The practice is more fun than you’d think, I promise.” Bobbi continues, but she’s not looking at either of the girls. She’s only staring at Hunter’s lips, another surefire sign she’s not sober.

“Please don’t start making out,” Fitz whines. He’s not nearly as drunk as the rest of them, and it shows.

Hunter and Bobbi ignore him.

Kissing Bobbi is one of his favorite pastimes, Hunter thinks, and it’s even more fun when she’s a little drunk, because she uses a _lot_ more tongue than usual.

Her tongue does beautiful, _beautiful_ things.

“It’s your turn, Bobbi ” Daisy interrupts his musings. Both he and Bobbi missed whatever Mack just said, but Hunter doesn’t really care, and he’s certain Bobbi doesn’t either.

Bobbi’s brow wrinkles as she thinks. She’s done a lot of things, most of them no one in this room would even _think_ of doing.

“Oh!” Bobbi chirps, pleased with herself. “Never have I ever made a guy cum in his pants.” She pauses. “That I know of, at least.” She glances down at Lance and he shakes his head slightly. Whenever he and Bobbi are together the clothes tend to come off quickly, leaving no time for cumming in them.

But his dick is _very_ interested in exploring that idea. Even when Bobbi’s tipsy she has an excellent poker face, and she very helpfully adjusts her positioning again so no one else can see his growing boner. Daisy takes a shot, muttering something about high school, and Hunter lets out a laugh.

“Never have I ever came in my pants,” he offers. His eyes widen when besides Bobbi, everyone else reaches out their glass for a shot.

“I need some explanations,” Bobbi speaks up. This is the opposite of how things normally go.

“Didn’t realize how close I was,” Daisy shrugs, as she places her glass back on the table. Fitz nods his head in agreement, his cheeks red.

“I was drunk and couldn’t get the clothes off,” Jemma says glumly.

“Didn’t want her to get pregnant. Didn’t have condoms. Was really horny,” Mack sighs. “Man, college was rough.”

What Lance is gathering, as the team laughs, is that no one had cum in their pants voluntarily. But he thinks it sounds pretty fucking hot, and by Bobbi’s pebbled nipples, she agrees.

“And on that high note,” Jemma proclaims. “We should end our game.” She stands up, heading for the door. “The one time all of us have done something Bobbi and Hunter haven’t.”

Fitz grunts in agreement, all too happy to leave, and Mack follows, while Daisy sneaks a last shot before darting off.

Lance smirks. They're not exactly wrong to get the hell out of Dodge. As soon as the door closes, Bobbi flips around to straddle his lap, grinding her hips down on his still-raging erection. Hunter lets out a strangled noise, his desire making his vocal cords work not-quite-right.

“Can we wait until we’re both sober? Please?” His hands drift to her hips, holding her still. It’s not that he doesn't want to - he just prefers to remember every detail and not have it lost in some drunken haze.

“Fine,” Bobbi agrees begrudgingly. “But I still want you to take me to bed.” She kisses his mouth, doing that _confounded_ thing with her tongue again. When she breaks away, Hunter is panting.

“Yes ma’am.” He lifts them both off the couch, holding her close, and for the rest of the night, the discussion of cumming in pants is forgotten.

\---

Hunter’s not sure how to bring it up the next night.

He still wants to try the fantasy but they're sober now and he doesn’t want to make things awkward between them - though that’s difficult when it comes to sex.

“So. Never Have I Ever.” Hunter says as they walk back to their room from dinner.

“Yeah?” Bobbi asks. Apparently she’s intent on making him say it, which makes Lance’s stomach turn just a little bit. He stays quiet until they get to their room, and Bobbi doesn’t say anything else.

But as soon as the door to their bedroom closes, Bobbi and Hunter speak at the same time.

“I want you to make me cum in my pants.” Him.

“I want to make you cum in your pants.” Her.

They both pause, staring at each other.

“I don’t know why asking for it is so weird.” Hunter laughs nervously as he goes to the bed. It’s weird not to be stripping off his clothes as he does so, and the thought sends a jolt straight to his cock. “We’ve done kinkier things.”

“We have,” Bobbi agrees. She looks down at her outfit and frowns. “Do you think I should change?” She’s wearing jeans, as is he, and two layers of denim might deaden any sensation, making it hard to orgasm.

“A skirt, maybe?” he suggests, swallowing hard.

Bobbi nods, her eyes sparkling, before disappearing into the closet to change.

Hunter exhales. Bobbi doesn’t wear skirts often, partially because when she does, he’s always staring at her ass. His ex-wife is the most attractive creature on God’s green earth, sue him for noticing.

He’s not sure what to do while he waits. It feels like cheating, to start touching himself, so instead he settles back against the headboard.

When Bobbi emerges, Lance’s jeans feel even tighter than they did before. She didn’t just change into a skirt - she has a whole new outfit on now, one that accentuates the curve of her breasts and the flare of her hips in such a way that he barely even notices the skirt.

She strides over to the bed and Lance’s eyes trace the line of her legs, biting his lip as he drinks in the sight of her.

“Like what you see?” Bobbi sits on the side of the bed.

“You know I do,” Lance replies, mouth dry. “Honestly, I’m not sure how it’s never happened before, when you look like _that_.”

“It?” Bobbi asks with a smirk. She knows what he means, but she seems intent on him saying it again.

“Bobbi Morse,” Lance crawls over to where she’s sitting, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder. “I am surprised you have never made me cum in my pants before.” And the more he thinks about it, the stranger it seems. Yes, most of the time the clothes come off relatively quickly, but what everyone else had said last night, about not realizing how close they were, or losing control - Lance knows he’s been in similar situations with Bobbi.

She pushes him back towards the bed, until he’s sitting against the headboard once again. “I’ve always wanted to, you know.” Bobbi’s breath is hot in his ear, and Lance lets out a whimper. Bobbi sits on his lap, her chest against his, and Hunter’s hands naturally fall to her hips as he attempts to gain some control of himself. Even through his jeans he can feel the heat of Bobbi’s center, and it’s distracting him from her words.

“I’ve always wondered what it was like, for someone to desire me so much that they just couldn’t control themselves.” Bobbi rocks her hips experimentally, and Lance groans at the friction.

“I want you,” he moans.

Bobbi laughs. “I can feel that, honey.” Of course she can, she’s sitting right on top of his dick. Lance drops his head to his chest, feeling ridiculous. Bobbi threads her fingers through his hair, and tugs at it until he’s looking at her again. “I want you to want me.”

His answering gasp is swallowed up by her mouth on his, and Bobbi’s hips shift again, sending another wave of sensation through Hunter. He appreciates that she’s starting slowly, because he’s sure if she had just started humping him from the get-go he would’ve been long gone by now.

Bobbi breaks the kiss off, panting slightly. “I never thought I’d get to tell you.” She whispers, thrusting against him with more power. Lance’s hips twitch off the bed, and they gasp in tandem as his cock nudges her clit. It’s not much, but it’s enough; they’ve both reached the limits of their patience.

They stop testing the waters, and start just _moving_. It feels a little awkward, a little wrong, and Lance suspects it’s because his body knows how counterintuitive this whole situation is. They could both get off a lot faster with fewer clothes between them, and he has the ability to take the clothes off, so of _course_ every fiber of his being is screaming at him to rip off his clothes and pound into Bobbi like there’s no tomorrow.

That’s exactly what makes it so exhilarating, though.

Bobbi’s getting more and more flushed as she continues grinding against him, every so often making a soft noise of appreciation when something hits her just so. “Hunter - going to -” She doesn’t get the chance to get the word out before letting out a long, shuddering sigh that he knows means she’s reached completion.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, shoving her off for a moment so he can stroke his fingers against her panties. They’re soaked, and his stomach clenches when he notices a corresponding wet spot on the front of his jeans. Bobbi mewls when his fingers pass her clit, her cheeks flushed.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Hunter raises an eyebrow.

Normally Bobbi’s good for at least two orgasms, but this encounter has been anything but normal.

She nods vigorously, guiding his hand to her clit again, showing him the pressure she wants. This time the noise she makes is much more grateful, and she smiles shakily.

“I’m not going to stop until you cum,” Bobbi promises. Hunter’s eyes fall shut as she reaches out, running her hand on the length of his cock. “And you don’t get to take these off until you cum, either.” Hunter opens his eyes long enough to make eye contact with her and jerk his head in a nod. This was - is - an experiment, but they will accept nothing less than their desired results.

After a minute to let Bobbi collect herself (during which she continues running her hand up and down and up and down, a hypnotizing tease), she straddles his lap again.

“Is it better for you if I talk?” Bobbi asks as she begins re-establishing her rhythm.

Hunter grunts noncommittally. He’s not sure what he needs - all he can think is _more_ , and he doubts that’s going to be helpful to Bobbi.

Out of nowhere, she rolls her hips instead of just rocking them, and Hunter sees stars for a moment, all of the breath in his body exiting him in a pant. “ _That_.” He tells her. Bobbi repeats the movement and Hunter’s hips slam upwards into hers. “Bobbi. God, _Bobbi_.” Hunter’s forgotten every word of the English language except her name because it feels _so good_.

Bobbi takes his reaction and runs with it.

Hunter would’ve thought that after her doing the same thing repeatedly, his reactions would’ve been less extreme, but the opposite seems to be true, as the pleasure ratcheted up each time. He’s sure their hip bones might be bruised, the amount of times they've mashed them together, with him unable to control the reflexive jerks his body makes. Each time, he says her name like a prayer, and somewhere along the way she’s joined in, every breathless _Bob_ met with an answering gasp of _Hunter_ , and then, as she climbs closer to the edge, _Lance_.

“C-close,” he whimpers as he feels the familiar tightness in his cock. Bobbi grins at him, leaning in for a kiss. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it lightly. Hunter wonders if she’s trying to distract him from his dick so he can last even longer than he already has.

Suddenly, she ruts into him, harder than any time before, and Lance lets out a long, guttural groan. His cock is pulsing in his pants, spurting out cum that soaks through his boxers and begins forming a wet spot on his jeans. Bobbi stops kissing him, moving her mouth instead to work against the wet spot. Hunter moans, his over-sensitive dick protesting even the slight pressure.

Bobbi, thankfully, stops, but turns to pout at him.

“Is there something you need, love?” Hunter is already reaching between her legs. She hasn’t cum a second time, but there’s not a doubt in his mind that she wants to.

“I can do it myself,” she says, but doesn’t knock his hand away. Instead, she spreads her legs, her skirt pooling around her hips, as she offers herself to him.

“Can I break the rules?” Hunter is toying with the edge of her underwear now. The experiment is complete; they’ve both cum in their pants, courtesy of the other. They won’t be using that for Never Have I Ever again.

Bobbi considers the question before nodding, her legs parting more.

Lance pushes her panties to the side, sliding two fingers into Bobbi. She’s dripping wet, which doesn’t surprise him in the least bit. The pace Lance sets with his hand is punishing, and he angles it so with every thrust of his fingers he brushes Bobbi’s clit. She falls apart quickly, a wordless sigh shaking out of her.

It’s only after he’s gotten Bobbi off again that Lance pays attention to his own predicament. His cum is already drying in his pants, and it’s sticky and unpleasantly warm and altogether uncomfortable. He unzips his jeans, peeling them off carefully so as not to disrupt his still-aching cock.

He’s surprised to feel another pair of hands on his hips, sliding his boxers down his legs with just as much care.

“Okay?” Bobbi tilts her head to the side.

“Okay,” he confirms quickly. Normally when they take each other’s clothes off it’s not like that. There’s never as much softness or tenderness when they’re trying to get everything out of the way. Hunter likes it.

Since they’re undressing each other, he reaches under her skirt to pull her underwear down her legs, trying not to let the soaked cloth touch anything. Bobbi hums softly, pulling her skirt off, too. They don’t bother taking off their shirts, just climb under the sheets together half-naked.

“I liked this,” Hunter murmurs as Bobbi shuffles closer, tucking her head under his chin.

“I liked this, too,” she confesses, sounding almost shy, before falling silent.

“Got any other secret desires I should know about?” Lance teases, hoping to lighten the mood.

“A few.”

Lance’s eyes widen at that answer. Here he thought he knew everything there was to know about Bobbi.

“Not like this one, though,” she admits, pressing a kiss to his chest. “I was serious when I said I’d never thought I’d tell you.” Her hands stroke the fabric of his shirt lightly.

She falls silent again.

“You know, there’s not many things I wouldn’t try if you asked.” Lance clears his throat. “You don't have to use a drinking game to tell me something, Bob.”

She moves in his arms, probably shrugging. “I wasn’t _going_ to tell you,” she repeats. “But then Little Hunter got excited when I mentioned it, and-”

“Did you just call my dick Little Hunter?” He sits up, affronted, and she pitches forward with him.

“What, you want me to say that I felt your hard-on?” She’s laughing now.

“That’s what you get by sitting on my lap.” Hunter smirks, even though he’s pretty sure he had asked her to sit there.

“It'll be awhile before I do that again,” Bobbi admits, making lazy circles on his pectoral muscle. “I’ll just keep thinking about _this_.”

Lance bites his lip, and huffs out a soft breath through his nose to keep from making an inappropriate sound.

“Is Little Hunter getting interested again?” Bobbi teases, wiggling in his grasp.

“Why, is Little Bobbi?” he snipes back.

“Okay, that just doesn’t make any sense.” Bobbi giggles.

“Neither does Little Hunter.”

“Are you going to go on and on about how your dick is a perfectly average size?” Bobbi arches an eyebrow. “Because I’ve seen larger. Just saying.”

“I hate you,” Hunter says, narrowing his eyes.

“Love you too, hubby,” Bobbi sings, pleased she was getting under his skin.

“ _Hubby_?” Hunter’s jaw drops. “We’re not even married anymore!”

“Shut up and cuddle with me, Hunter.” Bobbi commands. “We can talk about getting married in the morning.” He lays back down and she snuggles up to him, closing her eyes.

Okay, _what_? Hunter’s confused as fuck, but Bobbi’s always confused him a little. She keeps him on his toes. Just when he thinks he’s got her pinned down, she pulls something like mentioning something wonderful in a _Never Have I Ever_ game. And Lance doesn’t just like that game any more - nope, he definitely loves it.

Just like he loves Bobbi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless [whistlingwindtree](https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/) for continuing to beta my attempts at smut.


End file.
